


Sleeping With Ghosts

by Vividly_Pluto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividly_Pluto/pseuds/Vividly_Pluto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn runs away from home after Buffy's death blaming herself. She meets Rogue, then Logan, then the x-men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN BUFFY OR X-MEN
> 
> Note: Dawn is 15 1/2 and Rogue/Marie is 17.  
> I am going to mix the movies and comics up from what I know and have read.

And not to pull your halo down  
Around your neck and tug you to the ground  
But I'm more than just a little curious  
How you're plannin' to go about makin' your amends  
To the dead  
To the dead  
\- The Noose by A Perfect Circle

 

I sighed at the sight of the steaming engine before me. Knowing that the car would never run again. That’s what I get for stealing a Junker car instead of a nicer one. I looked over to my companion for the last week, Rogue stood away from the car looking at it with disgust.

I thought back to the night I meet Rogue in front of a truck stop trying to get a ride up north. Truckers aren’t the safest way to travel, but then again being a runaway means you have to what you have to do. I had been on the road for about four months now. And took pity on her, she was new. She didn’t know that she might have to do ‘things’ for rides. Or maybe she did but to scared to do anything. Light brown hair, wide brown eyes, watching everything around her. Never touching anyone, never making eye contact, never moving from that spot.

She stood there for an hour. I finally got up from my place in the small dinner and went out to her.

“Hey.” I said, acting as casually as I could.

“Hi.” She had a quiet voice, with a slight southern accent. She watched me waiting for something, anything at all.

“So where are you headed.” I ask.

“Canada.” She looks at me hopefully. She probably thought I was older then her cause of my height. Three months ago I was 5’6, now I was 6’1 and still growing. With my brown, black, and green hair (the green of which I just woke up with one day) and my one blue eye, one green eye. I must be look like a punk or something. But she was looking at me like I was her savoir.

“Me too, so you want-“ I was cut off by a loud bang and a drunken yelp. I looked behind Rogue to see a trucker who had one too many drinks. He came stumbling up to us.

“Hey ladies, want to have some fun?” he asked, leering at us. Rogue took a step back towards me. Then he took another step and started to fall, right at Rogue. His hand reached out towards her and she looked terrified. His hand touched her check and he went down with a cry of pain. But not before I saw his veins go black in his face.

I griped Rogue knowing that there was more than meets the eye to her. I took her with me and she told me about Cody and her weird powers. And I showed her she wasn’t alone showing her what I could do. Though she was shocked to learn I was a year and a half younger than her.

“Dawn, hey Dawn. What are we goin’ do now?” Rogue asked pulling me out of the memory of our first meeting a week ago. She was giving me a weird look.

“I saw a dive bar slash truck stop about a mile back, let’s go there for now.” I smiled at her, trying to say everything was cool. She was still looking at me weird.

“Ok.”

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

An hour later saw us in said bar watching to big man fighting each other in a make shift cage. Later after the fight I still watched one of the fighters. He was ruff around the edges type, about 5'3 or 5'4 ft even with dark brown hair. He came up to the bar on the opposite side we were at and ordered a whiskey.

A minute later the other fighter from tonight came over to start something. I wasn’t listening just watching his hand as blades shot out of them. Wicked. The bar owner held a shot and kicked the hand blade man out. I knew we had to follow him, he was like us.

“Come on” I whispered to Rogue, who looked shaken up. I lead her out of the bar, keeping my eyes on the man. He went to a truck with a trailer attacked to the back. I tugged on Rogue’s arm pulling her then push her under the tarp.

“What are you doin’? Dawn?” Rogue looked at me, fear in her eyes.

“Saving us.” I answered and joined her under said tarp.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It took him longer then I thought it would to take to realize he had stole a ways. He stopped coming back to where we were a dragging the tarp off us.

 

“What are you two doing.” He demanded of us, dragging us off the trailer. Rogue looked at him in awe. I just glared at him.

“We are going where you’re going.” I stated.

“No you’re not!” he growled at us. Trying to walk around us to the cab of the trailer truck. I wouldn’t let him.

“I saw what you did at the bar. I know you’re a mutant. So are we, we should stick together its safer that way.” I still stood in his way, we were glaring at each other. Then he looked away like he was really thinking about it.

“Get in, before I change my mind.” He walked away from me then getting in the car.

“Lets go, Rogue.” I smiled at her. We got in the car, I made Rogue take the only other seat. I sat down behind her chair where I could watch the man.

“Do you to have names?” he grunted at us as he started the car and pulled back on to the road.

“Do you?” I countered.

“Wolverine.” He answered.

“That’s a nick name. What’s your real name. I’m Dawn and this is Rogue.”

“Hers is a nick name.” he grunted at me.

“Soooo…”

There was a long silence that ended when Rogue spoke.

“I’m Marie, do you have any food.” She gave him a smile that had to warm even his angry soul.

“Logan. Jerky in the glove box.”

Rogue took the jerky out of glove box and opened it. munching down have the bag before thinking to offer me some. I waved the bag away. Watching Logan as he drove, then all of a sudden I my stomach dropped.

“Stop the car! Stop the CAR!!” I yelled him. He did rather quickly, but before he could say anything a tree slammed into the road ahead of us.

“What the hell!” Logan exclaimed, jumping out the car. I made I grip for him but he was gone already. My stomach twisted, my heart pounded into my chest.

“Stay here.” I screamed at Rogue jumping out of the car. Right as my feet hit the ground. A huge man dressed in leather with long blonde hair came out of the woods, striking Logan and sending him into a tree.

He started hitting the passed out Logan over and over. I ran at him, bring power to my hand. Forming a bright green ball of energy. I tossed it his head, I stuck and he turned and growled at me. Running towards me, I didn’t make a move until he was a foot away. Shooting myself up I flung myself into the air soaring above his head. Shooting another energy ball at his back. I landed on my knees, I couldn’t fly, but I could up in the air like that for a few seconds. Just enough time to attack. But he still didn’t go down.

He roared and ran at me would have hit me too. If a red beam of energy didn’t send him into a tree.  
I looked behind me at a man in a tight black costume and weird eye wear. I turned back to our attacker when the wind suddenly changed direction. Seeing a black woman with white hair and wearing a costume also. Soon roaring man disappeared and the man with the red goggles came to stand beside me. Rogue now out of the car ran over to me, hugging me to her body. To say I was surprised was an understatement. Rogue didn’t hug.

“You ok, hon’” Rogue asked me looking me over.

“Peachy with a side of keen.” I answered looking over to where the women and man stood talking.

“Go to Logan” I tell her, see nods and walks over to where he is. Knowing that I am the take charge type. My stomach still hurt and my head hurt now too. I walk over to the pair.

“So, who are you guys? Not that I’m not happy for your help, but I’m not very trusting.” That was another understatement, maybe even of the year.

“I’m Cyclops and this is Storm.” I look at them and want to go punch God for hating me so.

“Well I’m Sherlock and my gal over there is Watson.” I tell. The women, Storm, smiles at me.

“I’m Ororo Munroe and this is Scott Summers. Those were our codenames. Scott doesn’t trust easy also.” My life is a joke.

“I’m Dawn, that’s Rogue and Logan.” I say pointing behind me. “So you guys mutants too?”

“Yes.” Ororo answers warmly.

“So is there like a club or something.” I ask, seriously.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later saw Rogue and me in the office of Professor Charles Xavier. Along with Ororo, Scott, Dr. McCoy and Just call me Jean, Jean Grey. Logan was still passed out somewhere in this mansion. Rogue was sitting in front of Xavier’s desk, she was nervous. I was standing behind her chair with my arms crossed over my chest, watching everyone. This was a school for mutants, I couldn’t believe it.

“Dawn?” Rogue said looking up at me. I wasn’t listening because I was watching and thinking.

“What.” I say not looking down at her.

“Professor Xavier asked you a question.” she looked at me with worry filled eyes.

“And what would that be?” I asked Xavier, looking him in the eye.

“Why can I not feel your mind?” Xavier asked calmly.

“Cause I don’t like people going in there. It’s not a place for others, it’s mine. So I would like if you didn’t try. Got it Xavier.” My voice was neutral, I gave nothing away. Rogue would stay here but I couldn’t. I had to ran or the ghosts would get me.

“Very well, two more questions. What is your last name and how old are you.” I looked down at him, I had grown another inch this last week. Now I was 6’2.

“None of your business to the first. And I’m going to be 16 in about four months. But no I won’t be staying in your little club house you call a school.” Neutral, stay neutral don’t give anything away, that they can hurt you with.

“Why would that be?” he asked sounding concerned.

“Cause this is a bunch of bullshit, nowhere is safe.” I bellowed at him. I should have stayed neutral, but my head ache went super nova. I knew what was about to come. My head felt like it was splitting open, Rogue called out my name. But I couldn’t answer. I fell to my knees, gasping for breath as I was pulled into a vision.

 _Giant metal men.  
Fire, so much fire.  
A battle lost, dead bodies everywhere  
a crying child  
Screams  
a body with brown and white hair, dead, ROGUE!!!_

I came back to find myself laying on the floor of the office with Dr. McCoy kneeling over me.

“What just happened, Dawn?” he asked with a worried voice. I sat up not answering, I had to get Rogue out of the place.

“It was a vision again, Dawn. Wasn’ it” Rogue asked standing above me, no white in her hair, yet and very much alive. I heard a gasp and looked for the source, Jean stood behind Rogue. I was being looked at like I was the biggest freak of all here and not the blue doctor.

“What!” I snarled at them all.

“Dawn, the gift you have is the rarest of them all. People would kill for that.” Xavier’s voice filled the silent room.

“I know that.” I get out before I pass out.


End file.
